kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuya Okada
is a stunt/suit actor and member of Japan Action Enterprise. Filmography TV *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider W'' (2009 - 2010) *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010 - 2011) - UvaKamen Rider OOO / OOO Character Book Count the medals!, Yummy (Shachi-Panda Yummy)Kamen Rider OOO Character Book Vol.2 "Happy Birthday" *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2011 - 2012) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (2012 - 2013) - Gremlin, Valkyrie, Gargoyle, Police officer (Episode 1), Kamen Rider Beast (Understudy and episodes 40-47) *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (2013 - 2014) - Kamen Rider Gridon, Inves, Kamen Rider Gaim (Episode 40) **'' '' (2014) *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2014 - 2015) - Crush Roidmude, Gunman Roidmude, Police bomb squad member (Episode 24), Sword Roidmude, Kamen Rider Gold Drive **'' '' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (2015 - 2016) - Gammaizer Magnetic Blade *''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' (2016) - Dark Necrom R *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' (2016) - Graphite Bugster, Kamen Rider Para-DX *''Kamen Rider Build'' (2017) - Blood Stalk, Flying Smash, Mirage Smash, Kamen Rider Evol Film *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy'' (2010) *''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' (2010) - Soldier *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) - Uva *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) - Shocker Greeed, Inazuman, Ganikomol, Mole Imagin, Shocker Combatmen *''Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (2011) - Uva *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' (2011) *'' '' (2012) *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' (2012) - Past Monsters *'' '' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' (2013) Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Wizard *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) - Kamen Rider Wizard, Yamaarashi-Roid *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' (2014) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (2014) - Megahex *'' '' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' (2015) - Kamen Rider Dark Drive *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' (2016) V Cinema *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal'' (2011) *''Kamen Rider OOO Hyper Battle DVD: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!?'' (2011) - Yummy *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' (2014) *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief!'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden Zangetsu/''Baron (2015) *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden Duke/''Knuckle (2015) *''Kamen Rider Drive'' "Secret Mission" Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~ (2015) Net Movie *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~'' (2011) *''Kamen Rider OOO Allstars: The 21 Leading Actors and Core Medals'' (2011) - Uva *'' '' (2012) - Skyrider, *'' '' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land'' (2013) *''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Amazons'' (2016) PV *Maki Ohguro "Anything Goes!" (2010) - Uva Other *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (DVD / Blu-ray) VOL.3 Bonus Footage Kamen Rider Wizard Image VTR2 (2013) - Kamen Rider Wizard *''Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~'' (Toei Tokusatsu Fanclub) (2017) - Foundation X member References External Links *Kazuya Okada at Wikipedia (Japan) * at * at the Category:Suit actors Category:JAE Members